


Andúril

by kleine_waldfee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Come Sharing, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, The Lord of the Rings References, nerdtinys this one is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: Some people would say that spending four hours at the cinema was boring, but Seonghwa and Yeosang knew how to make the most of it.





	Andúril

**Author's Note:**

> the title is the name of aragorn's sword. take that as you want.

Yeosang sipped on his coke. Him and Seonghwa had decided to go to the flicks to watch the extended version of The Lord of the Rings, which was part of the fantasy special at their local cinema. Apart from a handful of people in the rows before them, the place was pretty empty, but that was no surprise considering that it was two in the afternoon on a Monday. Most people were working or busy getting an education. Seonghwa and Yeosang however had decided to skip their afternoon classes at uni in favour of seeing one of their favourite movies.

They had gotten seats in the very back. Their view was great, their half-finished popcorn was abandoned on the empty seats beside them and Frodo had just arrived at The Prancing Pony with his friends. When "Strider" was shown, sitting in a dark corner with his hood covering most of his face, Seonghwa shifted in his seat next to Yeosang. He leaned over the armrest, rested his head on Yeosang's shoulder and put his hand on Yeosang's thigh. 

How cute, Yeosang thought, Seonghwa wants to cuddle. They usually preferred staying at their apartment to watch movies, but on that Monday they were feeling particularly fancy, so they had decided on investing in the full cinema experienceᵗᵐ. Yeosang put his own hand on top of Seonghwa's and stroked it with his thumb. When Aragorn pushed Frodo against the wall and called him out on failing to be low-key, the hand on Yeosang's thigh tightened subtly. 

They were sitting like that for a while, watching the Hobbits and Aragorn travel to the Weathertop, where the Hobbits were attacked by the Nazgûl. That's when Seonghwa started nosing on Yeosang's neck. At first, Yeosang didn't think much of it, but then Seonghwa started kissing the area. 

Seonghwa began sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck and Yeosang tensed in his seat. The action had been unexpected, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the attention. The feeling of Seonghwa's breath hitting his skin mixed with the solid grip he had on his thigh was incredibly arousing. 

"What are you doing?" Yeosang wanted to know. He sounded a little breathless.

Seonghwa licked a stripe up to Yeosang's ear and whispered, "I'm kissing you." In Yeosang's opinion, he sounded far too turned on for someone who was supposed to watch the movie that was playing. At the cinema. In public. When Yeosang didn't reply immediately, Seonghwa asked, "Should I stop?"

Yeosang bit his lip. "No," He decided. "Don't stop." After all, they already knew the movie by heart and being kissed by Seonghwa added extra excitement to the whole thing. Seonghwa cupped Yeosang's cheek and Yeosang turned to meet him in a warm kiss, burying his hands in his boyfriend's sleek hair. 

Yeosang deepened the kiss by running his tongue over Seonghwa's and right after Frodo was stabbed with a Morgul blade and Aragorn came to fight the Nazgûl off, Seonghwa pulled away to catch his breath. With a husky voice, he requested, "Let me blow you." Yeosang's pulse spiked so hard he thought he was going to pass out.

He glanced at the screen. "This is what gets you going? Aragorn fighting those ugly fuckers?" He asked when the dizziness dissipated, suppressing a grin. Yeosang knew his boyfriend's weaknesses too well and in moments like these, he couldn't resist teasing him about them. 

Seonghwa licked his lips and smugly retaliated, "Don't act like you never got off to thoughts of Legolas."

Face burning like the sun, Yeosang admitted, "I've sinned many times." Then, Yeosang took Seonghwa's offer into consideration. It would certainly be a memorable experience. Seonghwa loved to gag himself on Yeosang's dick, releasing all sorts of choked sounds, because he could just never get enough. Not that Yeosang complained. "Do it. Just try not to be loud."

"Likewise," Seonghwa teased in return. It was true, Yeosang had to confess. He usually never held back — never had to, really — and hell, if something felt good he was going to let Seonghwa _know_. This would prove to be a challenge for both of them.

Carefully, Seonghwa slid out of his seat and kneeled before Yeosang. That image, combined with the thought of what was going to happen and the risk of getting caught made Yeosang feel a rush of excitement, and when Seonghwa pushed his knees apart for better access he involuntarily held his breath in anticipation. Apparently Seonghwa didn't mean to hurry, because he took his sweet time pushing Yeosang's sweater over his navel and kissing a line from his belly button to the waistband of his jeans, lips following the subtle happy trail.

Yeosang found the action equal parts ticklish and pleasurable, and he tried his best not to squirm in the comfortable seat, which he couldn't really prevent when Seonghwa unexpectedly started sucking a love bite into the soft skin. He already needed to bury his hands in Seonghwa's hair to ground himself. Running his fingers through the silky strands was a small, but welcome distraction, especially when Seonghwa ran his tongue over the mark soothingly.

By the time he started palming Yeosang's erection through the fabric of his jeans, he was already solid as a rock. Yeosang involuntarily shifted his hips to get more friction and Seonghwa looked at him with a knowing grin. He could basically hear Seonghwa cooing at him for how sensitive he was, so he pointedly pried his fingers free of Seonghwa's locks, looked at the screen and pretended to pay attention to the movie. He was painfully aware of how hot his ears grew, though. 

With quick hands, Seonghwa opened his boyfriend's pants and pulled at them, getting them just low enough to reach what he wanted. While Seonghwa was most certainly a pleaser, he also liked teasing — often in the wrong moments, Yeosang would say if he took their current situation into account. 

Seonghwa wasn't deterred by Yeosang's act of indifference, after all he had clear evidence of just how affected he was right in front of his face. He knew he was playing dirty when he licked the underside of his boyfriend's cock, spending extra much time caressing the head with his tongue every time he came up. It worked. After just a minute of teasing, Yeosang's hands were back in Seonghwa's hair and when he looked up he was faced with desparation shining in Yeosang's eyes. 

Giving into the wordless plea, Seonghwa finally wrapped his lips around Yeosang's erection and didn't waste any time relaxing his jaw to go down as far as he could. He stopped when his nose brushed Yeosang's pubic hair, feeling his cock hit the back of his throat. Seonghwa exhaled slowly, staying like that as long as possible, cherishing the heavy feeling on his tongue.

He could do this all day, he mused as he started moving his head up and down. Making Yeosang breathe heavy, paying attention to the soft noises he was trying so hard to suppress, feeling his pretty fingers dig into Seonghwa's scalp, getting to experience the way Yeosang was shifting in his seat when something felt particularly good. Seonghwa loved making his boyfriend feel like this. It affected him greatly and he couldn't resist palming himself through his pants. 

It honestly didn't take much for Yeosang to come. Everything was too much — the aphrodisiac fear of being caught having his dick sucked in public combined with the heat of Seonghwa's sinful mouth sent him over the edge pretty soon. Seonghwa dutifully kept his mouth on him as Yeosang arched his back subtly, then helped him pull his pants back up. Both of them were breathless.

After he had plopped down into his seat next to his boyfriend again, Seonghwa leaned over to pull Yeosang into a deep kiss. He reciprocrated easily, until Seonghwa pushed his tongue between his lips. That's when he noticed Seonghwa hadn't swallowed yet, so he pulled back slightly to give his boyfriend a surprised look. "For real?"

Seonghwa simply wiggled his eyebrows in reply and chased Yeosang's lips again. Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Yeosang also leaned in. This time he didn't recoil when Seonghwa attempted to push his own sperm into his mouth. He had made peace with his boyfriend's affinity for come play a long time ago. When their tongues met he got a taste of himself, but underneath all that he could still detect something that was entirely Seonghwa. Yeosang loved it.

He wanted to return the favour, so he reached out to palm Seonghwa's crotch. Yeosang was surprised to find no erection. Equal parts shocked and astonished, he asked, "You came?" 

Seonghwa's face grew hot when he nodded.

Yeosang drew a deep breath. "That's so —"

"Embarrassing," Seonghwa threw in unhelpfully, a crooked smile on his lips.

Yeosang gave him a pointed look. "Hot." His gaze softened and he started stroking Seonghwa's hair, combing it with his fingers. After he had made sure Seonghwa's hair didn't look like a bird's nest anymore, Yeosang kissed his cheek and whispered, "You're amazing."

With a mischievous grin, Seonghwa asked, "Does that mean you'll fuck me when we get home?"

With a glance to the screen, Yeosang playfully agreed, "Yes, as long as you don't want to try some weird kind of roleplay."

Seonghwa hit his arm in faux indignation and both of them had to suppress their laughter as they settled into their seats comfortably, going back to watching The Lord of the Rings with their fingers intertwined.


End file.
